Quedate conmigo
by Adickdelta
Summary: Recuerdos y sentimientos alguna vez vividos TxM
1. Quedate conmigo

_Hola a todas las personas que decidieron darme un poco de su tiempo y leer este fic, muchas gracias!!_

_Bien, quiero decirles que esta historia se me ocurrio apenitas (de hecho estaba escribiendo un capitulo del angel de la muerte, jejeje, pero no puede continuarlo hasta escribir esto). Lo que pasa es que volvi a leer " You Found Me" y la ultima parte me encanto, y pues de la nada, salio el fic y bla, bla...el resto es historia._

_Espero y les guste, es la primera vez que escribo algo tan...de este estilo...tengame paciencia, soy todavia mala para esto, jejeje..._

"Quedate conmigo"-presente

_"Quedate conmigo"-pasado_

_----_

_**Quedate conmigo**_

-Pequeña…-una mano temblorosa acaricio su hermoso rostro-por favor, despierta…

-Trunks…

-Mi amor, despierta…-ignoro el llamado

-Hijo, ella no despertara…-hablo su madre-ella esta…

-¡¡No…!! –Grito fuera de si- no te atrevas a decirlo…

-¡¡No le hables a si a tu madre…!!-rugió una potente voz

Ojos azules llenos de dolor se enfrentaron contra unos tan oscuros como la noche. El menor de ellos, desistió después de unos momentos, era su padre y le debía respeto.

-Yo no, yo…madre yo…

-Lo se Trunks…-Bulma se acerco a él y lo abrazo como cuando era niño. Tan indefenso, con tanto sufrimiento…

-Ella no puede irse…-susurro con voz quebrada

-Ya lo hizo…-contesto su progenitor con cautela

El joven guerrero se aferro con desesperación al cuerpo que le dio la vida, mientras su madre trataba de calmarlo.

-Marron…-se acerco a la cama donde yacía la joven mujer, su piel ahora tan blanca como la nieve, sus dorados cabellos recogidos en una suelta coleta. Trunks beso sus fríos labios, y no obtuvo respuesta, ella ya no estaba con él, se había ido, para siempre-te amo…

_-Eres un __egocéntrico, Narcisa, petulante, y-y…_

_-Y no puedes vivir sin mi...-corto él_

_-¡¡Vez…!! No se como puedes vivir contigo mismo…-reprocho nuevamente-si fuera tu, ya me habría suicidado…_

_-A si, pues tú eres una…una niña mimada, hija de mami, llorona y caprichosa…-contraatacó Brief. _

_-No lo soy…_

_-Si lo eres…_

_-Que no…_

_-Que si…_

_-Te lo advierto, Trunks, no te metas conmigo…-amenazo la chica_

_-¿Tu y quien mas?-el peli lila se acerco mas a ella, ambos sosteniendo la mirada, ninguno queriendo ceder. _

_-¡¡Mami, mami!!-grito alegre una pequeña Bra-Maron y Tunks son novios…_

_-¡¡No…!!-gritaron a la vez- ¡¡yo nunca seria novia(o) de eso!!_

_Se miraron una vez mas con odio y para darse la espalda e irse de ahí._

-Quédate conmigo…-Trunks acaricio con ternura su frente-tu, tu eres lo que mas amo…

_-Dilo…_

_-No…_

_-Dilo…-ordeno de nuevo_

_-Basta Trunks…_

_-Solo hasta que lo digas…-sus ojos se encontraron _

_-Te amo…_

_-No te escuche…-susurro en su oído_

_-¡¡Te amo…!!-grito a todo pulmón en medio del parque. Trunks la beso y rodaron unos metros_

_-Yo también te amo Marron…-pronuncio cuando se detuvieron_

_El peli lila la ayudo a levantarse y abrazados regresaron a casa._

-Trunks, ¿estas bien?

-¿Por qué Bra?-pregunto sin verla-ella, ella debería estar aquí, diciéndome que soy un irresponsable y no- y no…

Trunks tomo la mano de Marron y sintió el brazo de su hermana posarse en su hombro.

-Todos la vamos a extrañar…

_-__Cásate conmigo…_

_-¿Qué dijiste…?_

_-Que te cases conmigo…_

_-¿E__s una pregunta…?_

_-No…_

_-Eres un…-la beso_

_-Y bien…_

_-Si, si…¡¡acepto!!-la tomo por la cintura y voló con ella hasta llegar al cielo_

-Papi…-una voz lo saco de su trance

-Zaru…-pronuncio Trunks

-¿Por qué mami no despierta…?-pregunto mientras la tomaba de la mano-esta fría, se va a resfriar…

-Ella esta…hijo ella esta…

-Zaru, porque no acompañas a la tía Bra por unos bocadillos…-intervino Bra

-Pero mi mami…

-Papi necesita tiempo con ella, vamos, luego regresaremos…-intervino de nuevo. El pequeño asintió, no sin antes volver a ver la cama donde yacía su madre.

_-Creo que no es __mió…-dijo después de verlo_

_-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?_

_-Míralo…-continuo-su pelo es rubio, el mió no…_

_-Y tiene cola…_

_-Bah, cualquiera puede tenerla…_

_-¿A__ si? Como si existieran muchos saiyajin…-cuestionó la rubia_

_-Bueno, a decir verdad…-pensó el chico. La rubia lo golpeo-Bien, esta bien, es mió ya no te enojes…_

_-Vuelve a decir que no es tuyo y te mato…_

_-Marron, que enojona te haz vuelto, ni siquiera soportas una broma..._

_-Sigue con tus bromas y te mando a dormir a la sala de por vida…_

_-Ok…-rodó sus ojos-no lo vuelvo a decir, y ¿como lo llamaremos…?_

_-No lo se…_

_-Mmm…quiero que suene saiyajin…-medito Trunks_

_-Que tal Ozaru…-tercio por primera vez Bra_

_-Ninguno de mis nietos se llamara como un mono…-intervino Bulma_

_-Mujer, Ozaru suena muy saiyajin…-cuestiono Vegeta, dándole su apoyo a su hija_

_-¿Vegeta de que lado estas?_

_El saiyajin miro a los presentes. Dos pares de ojos azules mirándolo expectantes_

_-Bah…mujeres…-dio media vuelta y se fue_

_-A mi me gusta Ozaru…-planteo Marron_

_-Creo que mejor no le ponemos así…-susurro Trunks en su oído_

_-¿Qué tal Zaru….?-pregunto de nuevo la rubia_

_-Mmm…bueno, suena bien…-medito Bulma_

_-¡¡Bienvenido a la familia Zaru…!!-exclamo Marron, mientras le daba un tierno beso en la frente_

Su respiración se había calmado. Sabía que su padre no admitía que se mostrara débil, pero no podía evitar derramar lágrimas por la perdida de ella. Se acomodo a su lado y la abrazo, recargado su cabellara rubia en su pecho.

-Te prometo que cuidare bien de Zaru…-susurro a su oído-y que pronto estare contigo...Marron...

_-¿Ya te dije que te amo…?_

_-Si, pero no me hace daño escucharlo de nuevo…_

_-Te amo…_

_-Igual yo, Trunks…-contesto- Bien, tengo que ir por Zaru al colegio…_

_-Quédate un poco mas…_

_-Eres un padre irresponsable…_

_-Marron, cinco minutos mas…_

_-No…-se separo de él, pero Trunks la atrajo de nuevo a su regazo, besándola apasionadamente- debes trabajar…_

_-Estoy ocupado…_

_-Trunks…_

_-Bien, ve por Zaru…-la libero de su agarre y ella se levantó de sus piernas-comeremos juntos, solo deja terminar estos documento y los alcanzó…_

_-Me parece perfecto…Bye, amor…-salio por la puerta de roble. Al poco tiempo volvió a entrar-Siempre te amare Trunks…_

_-Yo también Marron…-ella cerró la puerta_

_---_

_-Disculpe señor Brief, tiene una llamada urgente…_

_-Gracias, hazme el favor de pasármela…_

_-Claro, señor…_

_-¿Bueno…?_

_-¿Es el señor Trunks Brief…?_

_-Si, ¿Quién habla?_

_-Soy el alguacil Chuuze, su esposa tuvo un accidente…_

FIN

_¿Que tal?_

_Me merezco un review, o un jitomatazo por la historia (por favor, por favor que sea lo primero). Bueno me retiro, no sin antes agradecer a "jane, any chan, Nicky, alisse, metitus y por supesto, a marby", por sus comentarios, muchas gracias..._

_Ahora si, a escribir la historia que deje pendiente..._

_Bye, bye_

_Adickdelta_


	2. Hermosa Ilusion

_Hola!! Estoy de regreso!!!_

_Bien, quiero aclara algo, este capitulo no iba hacerse. Esta historia solo iba ser one-shot. PERO como muchas personas querian una continuacion, pues la hice, jejejeje. _

_Bien, una cosa, me salio bien fumado este capitulo, de verdad, no se que tome para que me saliera. Y tiene contenido Lemmon (creo que tendre que moverla de categoria). Tengan piedad de mi, soy pesima escibiendo leemon, ademas de que tuve que apoyarme de muchos otros fics...T_T (pero no plagee ninguno, he!!)_

_Espero y les guste..._

**_Capitulo 2. Hermosa Ilsuion._**

Trunks abrió despacio la puerta principal, la cerro con cuidado y se adentro a su hogar. Sus pasos eran lentos y arrastraba los pies, estaba exhausto. Eran casi las dos de la madrugada cuando dejo la oficina, su trabajo lo absorbía por completo, mejor dicho, él dejaba que lo absorbiera a propósito. Subió las escaleras y camino por el corredor hasta llegar a su habitación, minutos pasaron antes de que se atreviera abrir la puerta. Con desgano se introdujo en ella y ni siquiera se molesto en encender las luces.

La soledad, la tristeza y dolor, lo embriagaron desde que dio un puso un pie en aquella mansión, así ocurría desde hacia mas un año, exactamente, desde que ella se fue. Se quito el calzado, aventó su saco a una silla y se empezó a desprender de su molesta corbata.

_-Pequeña__…por favor despierta…_

_-Trunks…_

_-Mi amor, despierta…_

_-Hijo, ella no despertara…-hablo su madre-ella esta…_

_-¡¡No…!! –Grito fuera de si- no te atrevas a decirlo…_

Camino un poco hasta quedar frente a la enorme ventana, por la que se colaban algunos rayos de la luna. Aun recordaba el día que ella murió, el dolor que sintió quedo tatuado en su alma y revivía cada noche. Se recargo en el muro y dejo que su cuerpo cayera sin energías resbalando por la pared. Se sentía solo y patético, él, uno de los más fuertes guerreros del universo, él, la envidia de hombres y el deseo de mujeres, estaba ahí, llorando como cada noche, añorándola, deseando revivir el pasado y perderse por siempre en ellos.

_-Una mas…-__repetía el hombre con cámara en mano-eso así, sonríe…_

_Él la observaba recargado en una pared, muy al estilo de su padre. Cada movimiento de la joven no paso desapercibido por él. _

_-Bien, terminamos…-anuncio el fotógrafo-buen trabajo Marron…_

_-Gracias, Giran…-respondió la chica con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Tomo una bata y se cubrió con ella, mientras se dirigía a su camerino a cambiarse de ropa_

_-Hola…-susurraron a sus espaldas_

_-¡¡Trunks…!!-grito con alegría al ver quien era. Él la tomo por la cintura_

_-Trabajando hasta tarde…_

_-Sabes que la revista quiere para mañana las fotos…-explico la chica_

_-Vaya mi novia en una revista de moda…-comento orgulloso el chico_

_-Y la semana que viene tengo una pasarela..._

_-Que mujer tan ocupada…-susurro antes de besarla_

Su belleza había quedado plasmada en cada fotografía en la que había posado, como recuerdo latente de su existencia, Trunks conservaba cada una de ellas como quien guarda el más preciado de los tesoros. Por mucho tiempo, Marron Jinzo Niguen había modelado para muchas pasarelas, fotos y demás. Ella había sido una de las modelos mas codiciadas de ese momento, aun después de su embarazo.

**-¿la extrañas…?**

Trunks levanto la cabeza al escuchar una voz parecida al susurro del viento

-¿Quién esta ahí…?-preguntó al no percibir ningún ki. Hasta donde sabia, Zaru estaba con sus padres de viaje. Por lo que él estaba prácticamente solo.

**-¿la ****extrañas…?**-repitieron nuevamente

El peli lila busco con desesperación al dueño de la voz, pero no encontró a nadie.

**-¿la extrañas…?-**preguntaron por tercera vez

-Si…-susurro mientras caía de rodillas. Algo dentro de él, le decía que le estaban preguntando por su esposa fallecida. Por un momento pensó que se estaba volviendo loco. Pero entonces lo sintió, casi inexistente, un ki tan familiar.

Casi por inercia se dirigió hacia el ventanal de la sala. Y fue ahí donde la vio.

-M-Marron…

En medio del jardín estaba ella.

Sin poder evitarlo, Trunks voló por la ventana hasta llegar al lugar a donde ella se encontraba.

Pero Marron estaba diferente.

Una pálida luz la envolvía y parecía más una extensión de los rayos de la luna. Su piel era tan blanca como la porcelana, su cabello dorado ondeaba delicadamente y su mirada, estaba vacía.

-Por kami…-susurro el peli lila-estas aquí…

Con inseguridad trato de tocarla, pero con desesperación vio como su mano traspasaba la blanquecina piel de su esposa. Era como una ilusión tenerla ahí, con él.

**-¿Me extrañas…?-**ahora la voz era mas clara, era la de Marron, tan suave como el mismo viento. Pronunciada por ella, que a la vez no había separado ni un a sola vez los labios

-S-si…-respondió torpemente Trunks-te he extrañado tanto…

**-No lo hagas…-**contesto ella con desesperación- **estas muriendo por dentro y Zaru te necesita…**

-¡¡Pero yo te necesito a ti…!!-cohonesto exaltado- Marron, todo lo que necesito para ser feliz es a ti…

-**No podemos estar juntos Trunks…-**una lagrima surco la pálida piel de la rubia

-Por favor…-pidió el semi saiyajin al borde de las lágrimas- quiero estar contigo otra vez…

Ella lo miro por unos momentos, la tristeza presente en sus ojos azules

-**Solo una ultima vez…**

Marron poso una mano en su mejilla, mientras se hace acercaba a él lentamente. Deposito un beso en los labios de su esposo. Tan pronto como la piel de la rubia toco la de Trunks, el color blanquecino de su cuerpo se fue transformando en color durazno. Su pelo comenzó brillar, sus labios antes pálidos, ahora estaban rosados y sus ojos se llenaron de vida.

Ella rompió el beso y espero a que el ojiazul abriera los ojos.

-Marron…-susurro cuando lo hizo. Ahí estaba su esposa, pajarada frente a él, tan hermosa como la recordaba. Sin poder evitarlo, la abrazo con fuerza temiendo que desapareciera en cualquier momento-es…es un milagro…

-Solo estaré esta noche Trunks…-respondió la chica-y nunca mas regresare…

Él asintió muy a su pesar. En esos momentos, solo le bastaba que ella estuviera ahí, con él. Por casi un año había deseado estar así con su preciada Marron, y aquí estaban los dos, en medio del jardín, abrazados y sin la mínima intención de separarse.

Era una hermosa ilusión.

Sin dejar de abrazarla, ambos entraron a la casa. Solo tenia unas cuatro horas antes de que el sol saliera y con el desaparecería el amor de su vida.

Nunca deseo que el tiempo se detuviera como en aquel momento.

-Te amo Marron…-susurro cuando estuvieron en la sala-y ni siquiera la muerte cambiara eso…

-Debes seguir adelante Trunks…-lo contradijo la chica-te queda un futuro por delante y yo ya soy parte de tu pasado, no es bueno que te aferres a mi recuerdo…

-Tu recuerdo es lo que mantiene vivo…-respondió él

-Te hace daño…-comento ella llorando-esta acabando contigo. Te aleja de todos y sobre todo de Zaru, él te necesita, necesita a su padre más que nunca…Y tu solo te encierras en el trabajo, por favor, Trunks…

El ojiazul la contemplo por unos momentos, sonaba tan sencillo como ella lo planteaba, pero para él no era así.

-Olvidémonos de ellos solo por esta noche Marron…-susurró a su oído

-Pensaras lo que dije…

-Lo haré…-respondió esté

La rubia sonrió. El no resistió la tentación de tenerla tan cerca y la beso.

-Trunks…-susurro ella mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abrazaba amorosamente.

El semi saiyajin sonrió mientras sentía un escalofrió bajar por su espina. Desde el primer momento que estuvo con ella, amo el sonido de su nombre en sus labios. Cerró sus ojos e inhalo su aroma, el cual siempre conseguía enloquecerlo. Él recargo su cabeza en su sedoso cabello de Marron, mientras le permitía a su alma descansar de tanto sufrimiento.

Ella se separo un poco y volvió a besarlo.

Para entonces, Trunks ya estaba embriagado con las sensaciones que su esposa le provocaba. Sus manos comenzaron a viajar por sus cuerpos, despojándose mutuamente de la estorbosa ropa. Sus cuerpos quedaron descubiertos, mientras sus labios se rehusaban a separarse del otro.

Sin perder tiempo, Trunks la cargo delicadamente, llevándola a su habitación, la acostó en la cama y por un momento se dio el lujo de contemplar la belleza de su compañera. Le había sido negada su presencia por tanto tiempo, que intentaba darse gusto. Lo primero que atino hacer Trunks fue dar un recorrido de besos por su cuerpo a un paso desesperantemente lento. Camino por su quijada, bajo por su cuello, deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de su senos. Con una sonrisa en los labios, acerco su rostro a sus pechos. Su boca se dedico a consentir uno de ellos, mientras su mano acariciaba tiernamente el otro. Repitió la misma acción en ambos, hasta saciarse de ellos. Marron se arqueo ante el primer contacto de su piel con la boca de él, brindándole libre acceso a su cuerpo.

Con el deseo por ella a flor de piel, sus jadeos y gemido eran, como afrodisíaco par su muy excitado cuerpo.

Pero quería más, quería que ella gritara su nombre hasta que no pudiera más.

Trunks poso sus manos en las caderas de ella, mientras viajaba de nueva cuenta por su perfecto cuerpo. Movió una de sus manos por el interior una de las piernas de ella, mientras su boca descendía mas y mas, hasta llegar al lugar explorado solo por él.

Caricia tras caricia, logro hacerla gemir, jadear y por último gritar su nombre cuado el éxtasis la invadió.

Ante el sonido siendo liberado por los labios de Marron, Trunks se posiciono sobre ella y con un rápido movimiento se hundió en el cuerpo de su esposa, uno tras otro, el semi saiyajin inicio la danza entre sus cuerpos. Sus bocas se encontraron y juntos llegaron a la cima de clímax.

-Trunks…-volvió a repetir la rubia entre jadeos

El peli lila salio de ella lentamente y rodó a su lado. Cuando ambos regularon sus respiraciones, Trunks la atrajo hacia él en un tierno abrazo, mientras ella descansaba su cabeza en su pecho.

-Te amo…-susurro mientras acariciaba su rubio cabello.

-Yo también te amo Trunks…-respondió está antes de cerrar los ojos, exhausta por las emociones vividas.

El heredero de los Brief, seguía propinando suaves caricias a su esposa, cuando vio el reloj que se encontraba en su buró, faltaban quince minutos para que dieran las cinco de la madrugada. Solo dos horas con ella le quedaban, kami, odiaba esto y a la vez era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado.

Dos horas completas en las que se dedico a recordar cada parte del cuerpo de Marron, dos horas en las que la hizo suya una y otra vez, cada vez con más desesperación. Porque sabia, que cuando ella se fuera de nuevo, su mundo quedaría sumido en la miseria de nueva cuenta.

Sus cuerpos eran uno, cuando la luz del día los asalto.

Sin poder evitarlo, Marron se separo de él. Su expresión se volvió triste y una furtiva lágrima recorrió su rostro. Él sabia que ella deseaba quedarse, pero la mima rubia le había dicho que solo seria esa noche.

-No te vayas…-suplico con dolor

-No es mi decisión…-sollozo ella-creo que no debí haber venido…

Él la acerco a su cuerpo

-Es lo mas hermoso que he vivido en mas de un año…-susurro-gracias por venir…

Marron alzo la vista y sonrió. Trunks la miro con vehemencia, era simplemente hermosa. Ella poso sus manos en el rostro del ojiazul y con delicadeza lo beso.

-**Adiós mi amor…**

En cuanto los primeros rayos de sol atravesaron las cortinas, Marron desapareció.

Trunks se quedo en la cama, donde momento antes había recordado la alegría de estar de nuevo entre los brazos de su ser amado. Contempló el vació por varios minutos. Después, como si de repente todas las energías hubiesen regresado a él, salto de la cama y fue al baño. Debía reponer el tiempo perdido con su hijo.

Estaba por salir de su habitación, cuando se quedo en medio de esta y contemplo la cama.

-Tan solo es un hasta luego, Marron…-aseguro con determinación

Sin más, salio de la casa.

**Fin**

**(Esta vez si es de verdad)**

_**Dragona y ******__Milk Goku_: Me alegra que les haya gustado, de verdad, sus comentarios me dan fuerza para seguir escribiendo.

_**Alisse, Marby, Jane, Maron y Maron. 1985: **Bien chicas, he aqui la continuacion que tanto me pidieron, ojala y haya sido de sus agrado. _

_Bien, **Neftali: **querias una historia tragica, pero romantica ¿no?, pues aqui te dejo este capitulo. Dime si te gusto mas que el anterior o peor, de un modo no te hare caso (jajaja, no es cierto)._

_Y a todos los demas, muchas gracias por leer este fic, aunque hay muchas sin explicacion, que ni yo misma tengo el por las escribi, jojojo_

Bye, Bye

Adickdelta


End file.
